doublazefandomcom-20200214-history
Starfox
Powers and Abilities Powers Eternal Physiology: Starfox possesses various superhuman attributes derived from his Eternal physiology. All Eternals have the ability to manipulate cosmic energies for a number of purposes. This energy is housed within the cells of their bodies and can be used to purposely augment their physical, mental and energy manipulative abilities. While all Eternals have at least some degree of these abilities, it takes centuries of intensive and disciplined training to manipulate these energies to their maximum potential. Titanian Eternals have the potential to manipulate cosmic energies in various ways, but Starfox himself has never undertaken the discipline of learning how. * Superhuman Strength: All Eternals have the capacity for superhuman physical strength. Starfox's physical strength is well below average for an Eternal and can lift about 15 tons. * Superhuman Speed: Like all Eternals, Starfox is able to run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. As with his strength, his speed is roughly average for an adult member of his race. * Superhuman Stamina: Starfox's augmented musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human being, or most other members of his race for that matter. His muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than those of humans and most Eternals. At his peak, he can exert himself physically for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: Starfox's body is tougher and more resistant to certain forms of injury than that of an ordinary human. His bodily tissues are sufficiently enforced to withstand impact and blunt trauma forces. He can withstand impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human being with little to no injury to himself. However, he is far from invulnerable and can be injured by weapons, such as bullets or knives, composed of conventional materials. His overall resistance to injury is on par with that of the average Eternal. Psionics: Like all Eternals, Starfox possesses at least some degree of psionic capability as a result of the cosmic energy housed within the cells of his body. Using the cosmic energy to bolster these natural psionic capabilities to their full potential also requires centuries of intensive training. * Immortality: Starfox, like all Eternals, is essentially immortal. The cosmic energy housed in his body has been developed for the purpose of halting his natural aging process. Although well over 1,000 years old, he is still physically young by Eternal standards. Starfox is also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. * Accelerated Healing Factor: If Starfox is injured, his physiology enables him to recover much faster and more extensively than a human being is capable of. Injuries such as lacerations or bullet wounds can fully mend within a matter of hours. This ability can be augmented dramatically if Starfox properly trains himself. At its peak, Starfox's healing ability could be sufficient to allow him to regenerate virtually any damaged or destroyed bodily tissues because he would have constant psionic control over every molecule of his body, even while sleeping. * Flight: Starfox can psionically levitate by manipulating gravitons around him and propel himself through the air at great speeds. At his peak, he can achieve speeds of about 800 miles per hour, which is among the fastest rate for his kind. * Pleasure Stimulation: Starfox possesses the psionic ability to stimulate the pleasure centers of the brains of people within 25 feet of himself. This power, which emanates from him at all times causes other beings to feel good around him. By concentrating, he can magnify these emanations, provoking such extreme pleasurable sensations that a person becomes highly aroused, euphoric, or totally sedated, as the case may be. When using it at full magnitude he was able to render a captured Hydra agent to be completely enamored with him for month if not years despite having a wife. Abilities Starfox possesses some knowledge of basic hand-to-hand combat, and some degree of mastery over 500 different alien languages.19 Weaknesses Starfox prefers to pursue idle pleasures rather than devote his time to augmenting his powers to their full extent. His psionic and energy manipulative capabilities are currently a mere fraction of what they could possibly be after centuries of devoting himself to the necessary training. This, coupled with his general lack of hand to hand combat skills and experience, has often left him at the mercy of more skilled or more powerful enemies without being able to offer much resistance. He can also draw ire from those who are aware he is using his powers on then, and anger from those who discover he did so to them previously. He received a vicious kick to the groin from She-Hulk when she discovered that he had used his powers to seduce her.20